


If Only I Could Feel You

by deathofthestars



Series: Tony Stark Bingo [9]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Battle, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Ghosts, Hurt Tony Stark, Injury, Magic, Major Character Injury, Multi, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony's Hatred of Magic, kind of, sad Steve Rogers, sad bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 06:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20466731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathofthestars/pseuds/deathofthestars
Summary: When a fight with Loki end with Tony being seriously injured Steve and Bucky are left reeling.(Tony Stark Bingo fill for square S5 - I hate magic)





	If Only I Could Feel You

Tony kept replaying the fight over and over in his head. He was charging at Loki in the suit and bam, green flooded his vision. He felt a lurch in his stomach, the green light still spotting his vision as the suit was pulled down. Tony could feel his head tip down and the weight of the armor pull him into a dangerously fast free fall. Bursts of static interrupted The team’s desperate voices screaming in his ears, but nothing coalesced into sentences or words with any meaning. 

He could feel himself moving faster and faster to the ground, his ears popping at the change in pressure. Tony tried to move the suit but it wasn’t responding. He tried to call out to Steve or Bucky, but the sound came out only as a scream as he hit the ground. 

Tony couldn’t remember what happened next, but the next thing he was aware of was staring at his motionless body in a hospital room. Tony stared at his body and the sorry state it was in. 

“I fucking hate magic.” Tony cursed to himself, the thankfully steady beep of the heart rate monitor the only other sound in the room. 

Tony tried to sit in the chair at one side of the room, but he just went through it. Cursing, Tony got up off the floor and glared at the chair. What the heck was this. Damn Loki and his dumb mystic mumbo jumbo. 

The door to the room opened with a slam before a rather manic looking Steve came in. Clearly some time had passes as Steve was no longer in his Captain America uniform. His hair was slightly damp from a recent shower. Clearly he was not taking tony’s state well because it appeared as if he had just thrown on whatever clothes were in reach before coming down to the medical wing. 

Steve took one look at Tony’s body in the bed and looked like he was about to cry. The blonde walked over and dragged the chair that was now the bane of Tony’s bull shit ghost existence over to the bed. The super soldier all but collapsed into it before gently reaching over and gently grasped Tony’s hand as if it might break with the slightest of touches. 

“Please don’t leave me.” Steve whispered before burying his head in the sheets. 

“Steve” Tony started to reach out for his lover, but the door opening again gave him pause. 

Bucky stood in the doorway looking less manic that Steve had, but weighed down by sadness in a way Tony had never seen before. 

“Stevie, did you eat before heading down here?” Bucky asked. 

Steve nodded, but didn’t move further than that. Bucky sighed heavily and dragged over the other chair in the room. Bucky slumped into the chair and threw and arm around Steve’s shoulders, his eyes flitting between Steve’s shaking shoulders and Tony’s face. Bucky softy curled his metal hand over where Steve was clutching Tony’s limp hand. 

Tony bit his lip and gently placed his hand on top of theirs. “I’m sorry.” 

Two sets of eyes snapped to his, Steve’s head shooting off the mattress to stare up at Tony. 

“Tony?” Bucky whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on Tumblr where I go by Stargirl222. I also have a fic rec blog if you are looking for some other good works. You can also find me on discord as Stargirl, particularly the stuckony server. Come check us out. (https://discord.gg/WNXm5b)


End file.
